Ino's plan
by Delena.O
Summary: A Ino no le gustaba nada que Sakura tuviera más la atención de Sasuke que ella. Haría algo al respecto. SasuSaku


¡Hola! Aqui traigo mi segunda historia, espero les guste n_n

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**A/N: **No se si habrá alguna historia parecida, si es así, no he leído ninguna... La idea se me ocurrió al ver un episodio de la serie _Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! _Es un fic muy raro xD

Cabe aclarar que los chicos tienen 13 años y se sitúa entre que llega Tsunade y Sasuke no se ha ido de la aldea. Sin embargo Sakura ya le ha pedido que la entrene :P

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1.<p>

Ino detestaba que Sakura tuviera más su atención que ella. Estaban en el mismo equipo, se iban de misión juntos, comían ramen juntos (con Naruto, pero este le importaba más bien poco)… no lo soportaba.

En eso pensaba cuando compró ese antiguo y extraño libro con la imagen de una estrella de seis puntas en la portada, la mujer de la tienda dijo que eran básicamente hechizos de amor, algo tendría que haber ahí que la ayudase. Así que cuando llegó a su casa se fue directo a su habitación, libro en mano, para poder hojearlo con tranquilidad.

Pasó las páginas con frenesí tratando de encontrar algo: _"Para contactar con espíritus". _Frunció el ceño y siguió buscando: _"Para tener suerte en el juego". Ni que fuera Tsunade-sama…_ pensó. _"Como hacer que tu enemigo se sienta sexualmente atraído a las ratas". _Su ceño se hizo más visible. Aquello no eran hechizos de amor. ¿Qué rayos había comprado? Después de pasar varias páginas y encontrar más cosas inútiles como _"Como hacer que tu cabello brille más" _ (eso lo sabía ella de sobra) y _"Para que tu cocina mejore", _ya comenzaba a pensar que la mujer de la tienda la había timado… Hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención: _"Para desenamorar a tu rival en el amor"._ Ino pensó un poco. Si la kunoichi pelirrosa no estuviera interesada en Sasuke-kun, tendría el camino libre.

Sonrío con malicia. Era perfecto.

Leyó cuidadosamente las instrucciones y llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba cabello. De Sakura y de Sasuke-kun específicamente. Frunció los labios. Eso estaba algo complicado. O tal vez no…

Primero intentaría conseguir el cabello del moreno. Con el de Sakura se divertiría más tarde.

* * *

><p>Cuando sabía que el equipo 7 estaría entrenando se coló por la ventana en el apartamento de Sasuke. Una vez en su habitación suspiró, soltó grititos de emoción, se revolcó en su cama, husmeó en su closet… y se dispuso a hacer lo que se suponía que fue a hacer. Juntó algunos cabellos que habían en la almohada <em>(Joder, espero que Sasuke-kun no se quede calvo, como suelta pelo) <em>y salió por la misma ventana poniendo caras de circunstancias al notar que una vecina la miraba raro.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura. Ideó un magnifico plan que no fallaría. Esperó sentada en una banca a que el equipo 7 volviera de su entrenamiento y cuando los divisó caminó hacia ellos con su mejor sonrisa.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada esa sonrisa de Ino.

La rubia siguió caminando y chocándose intencionalmente con la pelirrosa en el trayecto logró arrancarle unos mechones de cabello.

La kunoichi casi cayó al suelo del impacto.

— ¿ES QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA INO CERDA? — gritó Sakura colérica.

— Buenos días Sasuke-kun — saludó la rubia en un ronroneo ignorando a Sakura. Estaba satisfecha. Su plan había resultado. Con disimulo guardó el cabello en su porta kunais.

El moreno alzó una ceja. Naruto las observó de hito en hito.

— Definitivamente acabaste de perder tu ultimo tornillo… — resopló la pelirrosa molesta.

Aunque era más fácil colarse en la casa de Sakura que en la de Sasuke (su madre la conocía) decidió que esto era mucho más divertido, como le gustaba molestarla... Antes de marcharse le lanzo una sonrisa burlona a la kunoichi del equipo 7 dejando un mar de incertidumbre a su paso.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Naruto con confusión.

Sakura parpadeó.

— No le hagas caso, Naruto, Ino está loca. Vamos, vamos a Ichiraku — animó.

— ¡Si, a Ichiraku! — sonrió el rubio olvidándose del extraño episodio. Sasuke quedó algo pensativo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa corrió rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó unos segundos en ella respirando agitadamente de emoción.<p>

¡Lo había conseguido!

Decidió relajarse un poco y comer algo antes de poner manos a la obra. Además esa tarde le tocaba trabajar en la floristería.

Cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer abrió con tranquilidad el libro sobre su escritorio y se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones. _Llenar un recipiente de cristal de agua._ Corrió a buscar una pecera redonda de vidrio que hace tiempo no usaba y estaba llena de tonterías. _Vierte en ella el polvo de filtro Aglaomanhem._ Ino vació el pequeño sobre que contenía un fino polvo color rosa pálido. Lo había comprado esa misma mañana en la tienda donde compró el libro. _Revolver. _Revolvió. Estaba siguiendo todo al pie de la letra, nada podía fallar, después de todo había invertido dinero y tiempo en ello. _Con una tijera cortar los cabellos de la persona amada (con la mano derecha). Revolver. Con otra tijera cortar los cabellos de tu rival en el amor (con la mano izquierda). _Siguió las instrucciones y se maravilló al ver que los trocitos de cabello de Sakura se deshacían antes de tocar la superficie del agua. Después de todo parecía que aquello si iba a dar resultado. _Dejar reposar bajo tu cama hacia el lado de la cabecera por una noche._ Hizo lo propio y se preparó para ir a la cama. _Mañana será un gran día…_

Yamanaka Ino durmió esa noche con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Se despertó en mitad de la noche algo agitada. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada al reloj de la mesita de noche.<p>

_3:27…_

Se encogió de hombros y recostó su rosada cabeza en la almohada. _Debe ser el calor, _pensó.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke caminaba como cada mañana hacia el lugar de siempre donde se reunía con su equipo. Iba pensando distraídamente en por que todavía se molestaba en llegar a tiempo si Kakashi y Naruto eran unos vagos cuando divisó a la lejanía a Sakura sentada con la espalda recostada en la roja baranda del puente. Tenía un libro enorme en las piernas, parecía estar tomando notas.<p>

Se recostó despreocupadamente en la baranda y dejó pasar el tiempo. La miró de reojo. No parecía haber reparado en su presencia. _Extraño._

Dejó pasar un par de minutos más. Nada.

— Buenos días Sakura — ¿después de todo él tenía educación, no?

La pelirrosa dio un respingo y lo observó con una sonrisa culpable.

— Buenos días Sasuke. Estaba… algo concentrada — se disculpó. Y volvió a inmiscuirse en lo que hacía.

_Hay algo extraño… _pensó el moreno. Pero después de todo él era Sasuke Uchiha, no le dio mayor importancia. También se abstuvo de preguntarle que hacía, porque aunque le diera curiosidad, si, él era Sasuke Uchiha. Ya llegaría Naruto y lo sabría de todos modos.

Y como invocándolo apareció el rubio gritando como un loco, vamos, lo usual.

— ¡Sakura-chan, buenos días! — sonrío Naruto y cambiando drásticamente su expresión — hola Sasuke-teme — pronunció entre dientes.

La chica lo saludó con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo. Sasuke asintió en su dirección a forma de saludo. Silencio.

Los minutos pasaban, y Kakashi no aparecía y Naruto no podía estarse callado por mucho tiempo. Explotaría, por dios.

— ¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? — preguntó por fin con curiosidad. El moreno dirigió una mirada de reojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura lo miró. — Estudiando algo de anatomía. Ya sabes que me entreno con Tsunade-sama — respondió la chica volviendo la vista a sus apuntes.

— Claro, claro, Sakura-chan será la mejor ninja médico de Konoha — dijo Naruto con orgullo. La chica sonrío mientras escribía. — Y… ¿has aprendido algo interesante? — preguntó con ánimos de seguir la conversación y no volver a aburrirse.

Dejó el libro a un lado y esbozó una sonrisa entusiasmada. — ¿Quieres ver? He aprendido a curar pequeñas heridas con chakra. Aunque todavía no puedo hacer demasiado — contestó apenada.

— ¡Si! Anda, muéstrame, muéstrame. Esta mañana me he caído por las escaleras otra vez — el rubio se levantó un poco su bermuda naranja dejando a la vista un pequeño corte en su rodilla. Sasuke bufó. Menudo idiota, y era un ninja…

La pelirrosa soltó una carcajada — Eres un tonto sin remedio, Naruto — dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza — Veamos que podemos hacer… —

Sacó de su porta kunais un pequeño frasco y algodón y procedió a desinfectar la herida entre los quejidos del chico y alguno que otro _"idiota" _por parte de Sasuke. Luego posicionó su dedo índice sobre el corte e hizo emanar chakra verde de él. Naruto la miraba con admiración.

— Ya está — sonrío Sakura cuando la herida estaba visiblemente cerrada.

— ¡Eres increíble Sakura-chan, ya no duel-OW! —

— No seas tonto, sólo esta curada por fuera, no por dentro. ¡No la toques así! — exclamó la chica al ver que volvía a querer toquetearse el corte.

— Está bien, gracias Sakura-chan — respondió con gesto afligido.

Un _poof _sobresaltó a los tres. A Sakura que seguía hincada mirando la pequeña herida, a Naruto que decía tonterías y a Sasuke que miraba la escena con interés.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, llegas tarde, muy tarde! — gritó Naruto mientras Sakura le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a su sensei.

Kakashi sonrío con culpa a sus tres pequeños genin — Lo siento, lo siento, mi secadora de cabello se descompuso y- —

— ¡MENTIRA! — se indignaron la pelirrosa y el rubio.

El jounin suspiró — En fin, hoy no hay entrenamiento niños, pueden irse a sus casas… o a donde quieran. Que tengan una buena tarde — les deseó con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer con un _poof _y así no tener que darles explicaciones.

Naruto parpadeó — ¡Ramen! ¿Vienen? —

Sakura dudó. Sasuke lo miró con aburrimiento.

— Está bien — la chica se encogió de hombros — Pero el ramen y me iré a casa, tengo que seguir estudiando — advirtió.

El hiperactivo ninja asintió frenéticamente en dirección a Sakura.

— Yo paso — dijo el moreno y comenzó a alejarse. Para su sorpresa la kunoichi no dijo nada. Cuando ya se había alejado unos metros sintió un empujón a su espalda. Frunció el ceño y se volvió, molesto. Era el idiota de Naruto.

— No seas amargado Sasuke-teme ¡vamos todos juntos como equipo! —

El moreno suspiró y comenzó a seguirlos. _Ya que… seguirá insistiendo si me niego, _pensó.

Mientras caminaban calle abajo con dirección a Ichiraku Sasuke notó a Yamanaka caminando en dirección contraria a ellos. Y tenía esa sonrisa… otra vez.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado n_n<p>

Comenten ;-;


End file.
